Tu es un Stark
by Feather in Book
Summary: En apprenant la nouvelle de ses origines, Jon se réfugie dans les cryptes de Winterfell.. Theon lui viendra en aide grâce à ses propres mots.


**Tu es un Stark**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à George R.R. Martin *se prosterne devant l'artiste* et à HBO. contient des spoilers pour la saison 7.

Si on m'avait dit il y a encore quelques mois que j'allais écrire sur Game Of Thrones je n'y aurais pas cru mais il faut croire que la saison sept a changé la donne. Cette idée d'O.S. me trainait dans la tête depuis hier soir, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Impossible. C'était impossible.

Il trouva soudain que tout autour de lui devenait brumeux. Tous ces visages braqués sur lui, ces expressions empruntent du choque de la nouvelle, sa famille qui ne l'était plus vraiment, pas comme il avait toujours cru du moins. Seul Bran n'exprimait pas la peur et le choque, mais Bran n'était plus lui-même. Il voulait chercher du soutien mais il ne parvenait pas à lever les yeux vers celles qu'il avait considéré comme ses demi-sœurs.

 _Que sont-elles entrain de penser ?_

Arya. Arya qui l'avait toujours vu comme son frère, son _vrai_ frère. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de l'être maintenant. Il n'avait plus la moindre légitimité en tant que roi du Nord face à Sansa et il avait portant ployé le genou en leur nom; elle ne l'accepterait pas…et puis quelle valeur cela pouvait-il bien avoir maintenant de toute façon, il était l'héritier légitime des sept couronnes. Il détestait ça.

Au milieu de tout ça il y avait Daenerys.

Daenerys qu'il avait finit par aimer. Daenerys vers qui il aurait voulu se tourner pour chercher du soutien. Mais Daenerys qui était sa tante et qui devait être aussi perdue que lui. Ou peut-être le détestait-elle. Elle en avait bien le droit, elle qui avait rêvé de récupérer le trône de son père voilà qu'un autre héritier venait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il n'avait jamais souhaité ça.

Il leva les yeux, croisa le regard de Sam, gentil, compatissant. Mais à quoi bon, lui ne pourrait pas comprendre. Alors il fit la seule chose dont il était capable, il quitta la pièce et pria les anciens dieux que personne n'ait l'idée de le suivre.

* * *

-Il faut aller le voir ! On ne peut pas le laisser seul !

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, Theon observait la scène. Personne ne semblait se soucier de lui, c'était pour le mieux.

-Arya, je t'en pris calme toi. Il a besoin de rester seul.

Sereine et autoritaire, Sansa était devenu une grande Dame. Des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il pouvait constater que gouverner le Nord lui réussissait. Un léger sourire emprunt de soulagement et de fierté effleura ses lèvres.

La simple idée de franchir à nouveau les portes de Winterfell l'avait terrifié, l'endroit aurait pu lui rappeler bien des choses mais les bons souvenirs des moments passés étaient définitivement morts avec sa vie d'avant et malgré les bannières des Stark qui flottaient au vent tous ne faisait que lui rappeler Ramsay. Lorsqu'il était passé devant le chenil il avait dut lutter pour ne pas faire demi-tour et fuir le plus loin possible, peut importe qu'il n'ait aucun endroit où aller. Mais il avait résisté, il avait rassemblé le courage qui lui restait et avait continué. Ramsay était mort, Sansa s'en était assurée, ce monstre ne pourrait plus faire de mal, ni à lui, ni à Sansa, ni à personne d'autre.

En revanche Euron était un monstre bien vivant, un monstre qu'il était censé débusqué sur les îles de Fer. Sauf qu'il n'y avait trouvé personne. Ni sa sœur, ni son oncle. Il devait impérativement prévenir Jon. Euron et Cercei les avaient manipulés, ils devaient tout faire pour connaitre leur plan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sauf que Jon n'était pas à Winterfell lorsqu'il y était revenu. Il était arrivé quelques jours après lui en compagnie de la Reine et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Bran et ce Samwell Tarly les avaient convoqués d'urgence et les révélations étaient tombées.

Quand Bran les avait fait venir, lui, Sansa, Arya, la Reine et Ser Davos pour leur annonçant qui était réellement Jon, d'abord personne ne l'avait cru. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais Bran ne blaguait pas et ne le ferait plus jamais.

Il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu. C'était dur à concevoir mais ils avaient tous été témoins de bien trop de choses pour ne pas prendre les mots du garçon au sérieux.

-On ne peut pas le laisser seul ! Peut-importe qui sont ses parents, il reste notre frère !

Arya était déchaînée, personne n'osa la contredire, personne n'en avait envie. Jon Snow restait Jon Snow, il l'avait été bien trop longtemps pour qu'il en soit autrement aux yeux des siens, mais Theon doutait que le bâtard de Winterfell qui ne l'était plus vraiment en ait conscience. Il jeta un rapide regard à sa Reine. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait si démunie, elle ne disait pas un mot et il lui trouva des airs d'enfant perdu, seule parmi ces étrangers qu'étaient les Stark, sans aucun de ses conseillers pour l'accompagner. Bran avait été formel lorsqu' 'ils les avaient fait venir : pas de garde. Ce qui allait se dire dans cette pièce resterait secret. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on l'avait fait venir _lui_ , le tourne casque, l'homme qui avait trahi Robb.

-Je crois qu'il préférerait ne pas nous voir pour l'instant, souffla Sansa. Laisse lui le temps de d'accepter la nouvelle.

-Je…je pourrais toujours essayer de lui parler, moi, dit Sam un peu nerveux.

 _Il est trop compatissant,_ songea Theon, _Jon ne voudra pas de compassion_. _Il ne supportera le réconfort de personne ici, parce que personne ne sait ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre_. Lui savait, les mots dont Jon avait besoin, lui aussi avait un jour éprouvé la nécessité de les entendre et c'est de la bouche de Jon qu'ils étaient sorti. Du coin de l'œil il vit Bran tourner rapidement la tête vers lui, il comprit pourquoi il avait souhaité sa présence.

-J'y vais, dit-il soudain en sortant de l'ombre, je vais lui parler.

Ils semblaient tous surpris de le voir ici, ils avaient oublié sa présence. Puis, Sansa lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux et rassurant. Elle aussi pouvait comprendre. Arya allait protester, elle l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

-Vas dans les cryptes, dit Bran toujours aussi distant. Tante Lyanna y est enterrée, c'est là-bas que tu le trouveras.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, personne n'essaya de la retenir.

* * *

Son père…Lord Stark leur avait toujours venté son courage, sa beauté et surtout sa sauvagerie. Une petite fille indomptable comme l'était Arya. Jon n'avait jamais eu de mal à l'imaginer. Maintenant, assis à même le sol face à cette statue de pierre froide éclairé par la petite chandelle qu'il avait allumé, il ne voyait plus rien.

-Jon…

La voix résonnait contre les murs de pierres. Theon Greyjoy. Il aurait dû s'étonner de le trouver à Winterfell intacte (en tous cas pas plus amoché que le jour de son départ) et sans le moindre signe de sa sœur. _Est-il finalement toujours aussi lâche pour avoir fait demi-tour…Et puis peu-importe_. Que venait-il faire là ? Ça aussi peu-importe. Il ne voulait pas savoir il ne voulait plus rien savoir.

-Jon ?

Jon…ce n'était même pas son nom. Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

-Jon !

Il y avait une assurance dans la voix de Theon que Jon n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps, un temps révolu depuis de longues années maintenant, juste un souvenir d'une autre vie. Theon allait le trouver, il l'entendait approcher, il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir à moins d'apprendre à se fondre dans la pierre. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de bouger. _Qu'il vienne si ça lui chante, ça ne changera plus rien maintenant._

Theon était tout près maintenant et il l'avait vu, Jon l'entendait à sa démarche, plus lente, moins assurée. Il l'ignora et garda les yeux résolument fixés sur la statue de Lyanna, la statue de sa mère. Theon ne prononça pas un mot, il s'assit simplement à côté de lui sur le sol froid. Il ne le dévisagea pas, Jon ne le regardait pas mais il l'aurait senti si ça avait été le cas. Theon ne lui demanda pas non plus comment il allait et Jon lui en fut reconnaissant. De toute façon la question aurait été bien inutile, ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse.

-Elle est un peu déboussolée mais elle ne te reproche rien, tu le sais ? murmura enfin Theon

John se tourna brusquement vers lui, il ne comprenait pas.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

-De la Reine. De Daenerys.

A sa mention l'estomac de Jon se tordit, il repensa à ses cheveux blonds si caractéristique des Targaryen, à sa bouche, à son corps, à quelle point il l'avait désiré et aimé sur ce bateau. Ça le rendit malade

 _Elle est ma tante, nous n'aurions jamais dû…_

-Elle pourrait me reprocher ce que je suis.

Lui se le reprochait bien.

-Tu ne l'as pas choisit, elle ne te tiendra pas rigueur de quelque chose qui n'est pas de ton fait.

Cette fois Jon put sentir la brûlure d'un regard dans sa nuque, il décida de le soutenir.

-Je n'avais pas non plus choisit d'être le bâtard de Ned Stark cela n'a jamais empêché Lady Stark de m'en tenir rigueur.

Theon grimaça, à la lumière vacillante de la chandelle cela lui donnait un air étrange.

-Lady Stark avait bien des qualités mais il lui arrivait d'être parfaitement injuste.

Bien entendu. Jon aurait dû s'en rappeler mais Lady Catelyn ne portait pas non plus Theon dans son cœur, elle adressait au jeune Greyjoy autant qu'à Jon sa méfiance et ses regards froids emplis de haine.

-Elle cherchait juste à protéger son honneur et ses enfants.

Et ça ne rendait pas son souvenir moins amer. _Si seulement elle avait su la vérité…pourquoi ne lui a-t-il jamais dit ?_

-S'il y a bien une chose que tu ne pourras jamais reprocher à Daenerys Targaryen, c'est d'être injuste.

Quand le petit imbécile arrogant qu'avait été Theon était-il devenu si sage ? Bolton l'avait bien changé. Jon aurait pu considérer ça comme une bonne chose si les yeux de Theon ne reflétaient pas en permanence la peur et la souffrance, celles-là même qui lui avaient parmi de lui accorder son pardon.

-J'ai couché avec Daenerys.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, encore moins pourquoi il le disait à Greyjoy mais il avait besoin de l'avouer à quelqu'un. Il détourna le regard, gêné, les conséquences de ses actes lui nouaient l'estomac, Daenerys était sa tante !

Quand Theon lui répondit, il n'avait plus la condescendance qu'il possédait autrefois et qui l'aurait poussé à se moquer de Jon ou à faire une quelconque remarque désobligeante. Quand il lui répondit sa voix ne reflétait ni mépris, ni surprise, ni rien.

-Les Targaryen ont toujours…

-Je ne suis pas un Targaryen ! Je ne veux pas être un Targaryen !

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, il ne voulait plus voir le visage de Theon, il ne voulait plus voir la tombe sinistre de Lyanna, il ne voulait plus rien voir.

-Tu l'es Jon.

Un rire amer remonta dans sa gorge.

-Ce n'est même pas mon vrai nom !

-Si tu préfères je peux…

-Non ! Non surtout pas, je t'en pris.

S'il l'avait regardé, Jon aurait vu Theon réprimer un frisson. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait jamais supplié de quoi que ce soit.

-Même là-dessus il à mentit ! continua-t-il. Lord Stark n'a fait que me mentir toute ma vie et sur tout !

Un tremblement un peu dément commençait à agiter sa voix, il ne la contrôlait plus, comme il ne contrôlait plus le flot de mots qui sortait de sa bouche.

-Toute ma vie je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que savoir qui était ma mère. Aujourd'hui que je le sais j'apprends également que je n'ai jamais connu mon père ! J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir ! J'aurais préféré que personne ne sache ! Jamais !

Il hurlait presque, sa voix résonnait autour d'eux, Theon ne fuyait pas.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mes sœurs à cause de ça, souffla finalement Jon si bas que ce fut presque inaudible.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu les perdre ? demanda Theon sur le même ton.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles apprécient ce qu'elles viennent d'apprendre.

Jon tourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Theon s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

-Arya continuerait à t'aimer même si on venait à apprendre que ta mère s'appelle en réalité Cercei Lannister.

Faible tentative d'humour qui échoua, Jon ne sembla même pas l'entendre réellement.

-Sansa n'acceptera jamais…

-Sansa te considère comme son frère et ça ne changera pas.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Jon, il dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant d'être sûr de maîtriser sa voix.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment un Stark, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir un camp.

Et prononcer ces mots faisait encore plus mal qu'il se l'était imaginé. La main de Theon se serra sur son épaule.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant que je parte pour les îles de fer ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Si je peux être à la fois un Greyjoy et un Stark alors qu'aucune goutte de sang du nord ne coule dans mes veines, alors tu peux être un Stark et un Targaryen. Tu n'as pas à choisir Jon. Tu es le fils du Prince Rhaegar mais tu es aussi un Stark. Le sang de Lyanna Stark est en toi et Ned t'as élevé comme un Stark. Qu'importe le reste, qu'importent tes origines, tu restes un enfant du Nord quoi qu'il advienne. Un enfant du Nord avec du sang royal.

Les yeux de Theon se levèrent en directions de la statue, la flamme de la chandelle commençait à diminuer dangereusement.

-Tes parents s'aimaient, ce n'est pas pour que tu choisisses un camp.

Jon sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, il éclata en sanglots. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il avait voulu pleurer depuis que les mots fatidiques eurent franchit les lèvres de Bran. Mais il ne pouvait pas alors qu'il comprenait à peines les mots qui résonnaient si fort dans sa tête alors que Bran lui expliquait que le peu de certitude qu'il avait toujours eu sur sa famille n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge tenu par l'homme qu'il croyait être son père.

Mais ici il pouvait pleurer, il n'y avait pour le voir que Theon et les fantômes de sa mère et de ses ancêtres.

Alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par des soubresauts, Theon l'attira contre lui sans prononcer un mot. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, ni même bien entendu. Ils auraient pu pourtant, grandissant tous les deux si proche des enfants Stark mais également complètement éloigné. Malgré toutes ces années Jon eu l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient réellement pour la première fois. Il enfouie son visage dans l'épaule du jeune Greyjoy, il pouvait sentir son menton sur le haut de sa tête et ses mains qui frottaient maladroitement son dos.

-Tu es un Stark, Jon, tu as une famille.

Il se serra un peu plus contre Theon. Ned le lui répétait souvent que même s'il s'appelait Jon Snow les Stark étaient sa famille. Peu à peu ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, ses larmes finirent par se tarir et l'étreinte de Theon se desserra.

-Roi du Nord et héritier des sept couronnes. Qui aurait cru que le petit bâtard de Winterfell en arriverait là.

Jon sourit légèrement, un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite.

-Les seigneurs du Nord…

-N'ont pas à le savoir. Pas dans l'immédiat.

Theon se releva, lui tendit la main, Jon n'hésita pas et la saisit pour se hisser sur ses jambes.

-Merci Theon.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire sincère, sa poigne bien que rendu moins forte qu'autrefois suite aux sévices de Ramsay se resserra autour de ses doigts.

\- Les marcheurs blancs arrivent et ils ne sont pas les seuls ennemis que nous aurons à combattre, dit amèrement Theon. Mais nous le ferons, ensemble.

Jon prit une profonde inspiration et séchât d'un revers de la main ses dernière larmes, les morts marchaient vers eux, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à présent. Quelque soit son nom ou le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, il devait tous faire pour les arrêter. La guerre à venir était la seule préoccupation qu'il pouvait se permettre.

John serra la main de Theon à son tour.

-Ensemble, mon frère.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)


End file.
